


Moon Knight: The Flame of Purity

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Set after Chibiusa has taken the throne, an aspiring sailor soldier displays a very rare power. His flame is only an ember now, but the events about to unfold will make his burn brighter than the sun itself.





	Moon Knight: The Flame of Purity

In the depths of space, a lone comet was flying. Within was a forge decorated with armors and weapons of every variety. Longswords, short swords, claymores, katana, scimitars, chainmail, ringmail, platemail - if you named it then chances were it was there. The denizen of this forge is known as the Blacksmith of Legends, an entity spoken of in ancient myths that forges weapons and armor that become the objects seen in other myths and legends. 

She bore a slim yet muscular physique with tan skin from the constant rainbow-colored flames she works around. Her long, silky, wavy hair was an eerily glowing red held in a ponytail with her bangs slicked back and held there with a bandanna. She was dressed in thick black boots, slightly baggy dark green cargo pants, a black tank top, a thick metalworking apron, and thick work gloves. A loud bang alerted her to the entrance of her forge as she cooled a blade.

She looked to see the cause only to find a simple suit of women’s armor made of a sparkling silver alloy with a extremely tattered purple cape had been rammed by the comet. The blacksmith quickly pulled it in for better inspection. It had charing from the heat of the comet, but was otherwise intact.

“This is 2nd Age Luna Armor. It must be from the Black Hole War judging by the age of the metal itself, made to withstand astounding amounts of pressure. It’d be worth more if it still had the weapon specially made to go with it. It looks like the wearer didn’t survive the trip through the black hole though… but I can sense the feelings of rage and frustration still trapped inside of her armor from when she was still alive.” the blacksmith observed when the armor’s left hand began twitching and then started moving to try and grab her wrist.

“D-Dis...grace… d-die without… honor…” a muffled voice spoke weakly from the armor.

“I see… so you’re from Earth’s moon. That means you were part of the group that got ambushed by Queen Nova’s Black Hole Dragon, swallowed up in a black hole before you could even attempt engaging the enemy. It’s no wonder that your emotions were able to cling to your armor despite the real you passing on.” the blacksmith stated.

“P-Please… give me… honor…” the armor pleaded as tears began to leak out of the eye slit.

“That is what you desire… but I’m afraid even for my talents I cannot restore your life. The best I can do is fashion you into a guardian for one who needs it most.” the blacksmith told the armor.

“I will… have honor… even if I must… serve another…” the armor swore grabbing the blacksmith’s apron firmly.

“In that case, I know just who to bind you to.” the blacksmith grinned, the same sparkling mischief-maker type grin she gave all who she made a weapon or armor for.

In Crystal Tokyo there is an academy for aspiring Sailors, Serenity Academy. The vast majority of the student body are female, about 8 to 1. This is due to powers awakening very rarely in boys who aren’t in the royal family. The academy will not take students who have not already awoken to some form of power. 

“Are you really going to apply for Serenity Academy knowing your flame barely passes for more than a candle lighter?” a brunette middle school girl asked a boy with spiky black hair and somewhat pale skin.

“Shut it, the academy is about refining your power no matter how weak it might seem. Besides, who can say they’re seen a rainbow-colored fire before?” he argued while lighting a tiny rainbow fire on his index finger.

“Yeah, but that refining is to make you a Sailor Soldier not a professional lighter.” the girl sighed.

“You have no faith in me at all do you?”

“With a flame that tiny it’s hard to.”

“You’ll see, I’ll upstage even the original Sailor Scouts with this flame.”

“Good luck with that. You need 50 points minimum to pass the practical part of the entrance exam, which means being able to fight dark creatures at least competently.” 

“I need better friends.”

“Hey! I’m just trying to save you from disappointment!”

“Uh-huh. I believe that coming from Miss Snow Day, who’s guaranteed to get in on a scholarship for her power.”

“You… know about that…?”

“It was literally in the morning announcements all of last week and this week. I’d be shocked if anyone in the student body didn’t know.”

This pair is Yomi, Takeru and his lifelong friend Fujima, Yukari. Both are middle school students about to go into high school with dreams of joining the Sailor Guard. Yukari has always teased Takeru that he’ll never make it due to how weak his power is, despite the fact that a rainbow flame is extraordinarily rare in the Milky Way. 

That night Takeru’s mother sent him out to get some ingredients she was missing for the next day’s dinner. He stayed within the lights on the street as the laws dictated for adolescent children’s safety. The groceries were no big deal and with permission he got himself a 2L of Starblast soda as his “flight fee” due to the late hour. On his way back the lights directly under him seemed to get very bright as if a spotlight were on him.

“What the heck…?” Takeru pondered as he partially shielding his eyes trying to see what was making the light.

What he spotted was something pitch black coming straight at him. He tried to make a break for it, but the extra bright spotlight began to chase him. It was gaining on him fast as the black object came closer and closer to the ground. He made a last-ditch effort to escape by diving into an alleyway knowing it was technically breaking the law. The ground shook violently as whatever it was that was after him crash-landed just outside the alley.

“That was too close…” Takeru sighed with relief.

“Hey kid, this is our turf.” a woman’s voice spoke.

In a panic Takeru leapt to his feet. There were four female high school delinquents armed with wooden bats wrapped in barbed wire in front of him. He quietly tried to back up when he bumped into something metal that made his heart drop. Nervously, Takeru looked up to see he’d bumped into a sparkling silver suit of women’s platemail wielding a translucent single-handed longsword in the right hand and a golden shield on the left arm.

“Crap crap crap crap crap crap…” continued through his mind without end.

“The hell kind of costume is that?”

“Ridiculous.”

“Let’s see who’s under that stupid getup.”

“Candy from a baby.”

The armor moved like lightning slashing apart their bats. The delinquents tried hand-to-hand but all received a shield to the face knocking them backward landing in a pile. The armor then aimed its sword making rainbow fire ignite on the blade catching Takeru’s attention.

“Remember who you are… Rainbow Illusion!” the armor roared swinging its blade sending the fire at them seeming to engulf them, but when it faded they were completely unharmed and merely passed out on the ground.

“Good, they’re still breathing… hold on… where’d the bleach in their hair go?! The spray-on tan is gone too!” Takeru exclaimed as he examined them.

“I reminded them of who they are. The purpose of the Rainbow Flame is to remind those who need it of who they are meant to be and who they should be.” the armor explained while kneeling to him.

“So you’re saying my power has soul purification properties. Not much good for fighting evil creatures and beings...” Takeru sighed.

Takeru blinked and the armor lunged wrapping its arms around him tightly. It was squeezing so hard that it quickly became hard to breathe. He tried to get it off, but it was like trying to move a wall. His consciousness began to fade as rainbow fire erupted around them. The fire began engulfing them more and more by the second, but it didn’t hurt for some reason.

“I pass all of my anger… my hatred… my sorrow… and my desire… to you, my master.” the armor whispered tenderly into Takeru’s ear as he finally lost consciousness falling backward being fully engulfed by the rainbow fire.

Takeru sprang awake in his bedroom bearing a cold sweat. He felt strangely heavier that morning as he went about his morning routine. The experience was proven to have actually happened when he opened the mini-fridge in his room seeing his full bottle of Starblast next to his 3/4ths empty bottle. His heart rate was through the roof thinking about what that armor did. Speaking of it, where did it go? What did it mean by passing those things on to him?

“Takeru, don’t you have that exam thing today?!” his mother called.

“Shoot, I’m gonna be late!” he exclaimed hurrying to drink some Starblast and then hurry out the front door.

When he arrived at Serenity Academy he learned that he completely missed orientation, but luckily a current student was kind enough to tell him where to go for the written exam. Everyone else had a fifteen minute head start on him, but he refused to let it discourage him. All of the answers were cake for how long he’s been studying. Afterward it was time for what he’d been dreading - the practical exam. Overseeing it would be Princess Serena and her Royal Guard. 

Just as always, the princess’s long flowing rose-blonde hair was beautifully complimenting her fair complexion. Today though, instead of being dressed in royal regalia she wore her Sailor Scout uniform matching her guardians. She was only older than Takeru and Hikari by two years but still looked very mature for her age.

“The practical exam will be testing your power against a single opponent. How much damage you take will not factor into your final score, you are only scored on the damage you deal to your target in the allotted time of five minutes. Is that understood?” Serena asked.

“Yes, princess!” the group replied.

“Good, keep that enthusiasm! Now, ordinarily we would have you face one of my guard and you would attempt to damage sensor plates on their bodies. We will not be doing that! Facing a live person is far too easy because you just have to aim for the targets! You will be facing live shadow beasts we caught on this morning’s patrol!” Serena lectured causing shock and a little panic to come to the ground.

“What are you panicking for?! It’ll be great reference for how far we’ll have come in our second year!” Takeru roared making the group jump.

“Exactly! Reference for your growth is important to developing your power into forces of justice! The only rule here is don’t die! I expect to see 200% out of everyone!” Serena added.

“Yes, princess!” the group exclaimed.

One by one the students began to take their practical exams. After each exam if they passed they were automatically given their course assignment. Yukari was a bit of a show off with her Storm Bringer power, which electrifies her body allowing for literally lightning fast movement and attacks. Her exam score was 95 earning her a solid place in the Jupiter Course. Due to Takeru’s last name, he was the very last one to take his.

“Okay, Takeru… it’s make or break… you can do this… your flame is not useless.” he thought to himself as the standard shadow beast, a Banshee, was released.

Banshee are basic level corrupted humans, typically female, that have retained their human shape albeit with a theme of dark everything including skin. They have the ability to unleash extremely powerful screams that can heavily damage your eardrums at close range. Those unclipped fingernails aren’t for show either, despite the shambling and generally slow movements of the Banshee. Luckily for the purpose of the exam, this one had a muzzle on to keep it from screaming.

“Just once… unleash the same power you did that day…” Takeru pleaded to himself lighting a rainbow flame on his finger.

“Anger… hate… sorrow… desire…” a female voice spoke in Takeru’s head.

The flame then grew to encompass his entire hand astounding the judges. Takeru then readied to attack as it started to spread up to his elbow. He then made a dead sprint at the Banshee.

“Feel the wrath of my fire! Kaleidoscope Palm!” Takeru roared slamming his palm into the Banshee’s gut.

The flame on his arm then exploded off of him in a colossal blast of fire engulfing the Banshee entirely. The force of the attack was making him slide back with his best efforts to remain on his feet. When the blast subsided Takeru fell to his knees breathing heavily. Traces of rainbow fire were left burning in the wake of the attack. The Banshee was still there after the smoke cleared, but her skin was pale and her hair had turned brown.

“Yomi, Takeru - 100 Points! Moon Course!” Serena announced making everyone cheer and clap for him.

“Moon…? Shouldn’t fire be in the Mars Course…?” Takeru thought to himself when he noticed his arm.

It was encased up to the shoulder in the armor he met with rainbow flames flowing from where it stopped. It didn’t hurt, but at the same time he couldn’t feel the armor on him. When he touched his arm it was hard like metal but warm like flesh. It really creeped him out despite it being something that he did.

“Princess, she’s coming to!” Serena’s Jupiter exclaimed.

“What happened…?” the Banshee asked startling all of the applicants.

“Don’t overdo it. You were turned into a shadow beast, but we were able to purify you without harming your body. You have this young man to thank for your rescue.” Serena explained to her while gesturing to Takeru.

“Purified?”

“I had no clue someone other than the royals could have such a power.”

“It took a gigantic blast of that fire to accomplish it though.”

“Imagine if it were a group he hit though, that’d be a super purification combo.”

“His arm also gained some armor. That’s pretty sick.”

“I’ll admit it, I was wrong. You’re going to be a squad leader too, so you really showed me.” Yukari smiled patting him on the back… causing him to lose consciousness reverting his arm to normal spooking her.

“It’s okay, he just overdid it with his attack. He should come to in a little while.” Serena’s Mars told her.

In Takeru’s subconscious he found himself inside of what seemed to be a prismatic crystal floating in a child’s bedroom. A small girl with long wavy hair glowing with the colors of the rainbow then ran in wearing a simple white dress holding a plush doll of Takeru. She touched the crystal and it then shattered dropping him onto the floor.

“I… have many questions…” Takeru managed to get out as he stood.

“Tea time first!” she giggled pulling him by the hand to a table that he was sure wasn’t there before she mentioned it.

“I don’t drink tea…” Takeru told her when the liquid that came from the teapot was revealed to be Starblast soda.

“I don’t either.” she giggled.

“Okay, I need to get some answers here. First, who are you? Second, where are we? Third, why am I here?” Takeru questioned her.

“I’m the personification of the Rainbow Flame inside of you, silly, I don’t have a name. This is my room inside of your heart.” she giggled.

“That doesn’t tell me why I’m here. If anything it gives me more questions to ask.” he told her.

“You were called here because I can’t grow up into a big and strong flame until you get over your inferiority complex. You immediately questioned it when you were given your course assignment instead of being excited over it.” the girl explained to him.

“That doesn’t mean I have an inferiority complex, I was genuinely surprised.” Takeru argued.

“Nuh-uh, otherwise I’d already be huge and able to purify almost anything we come across. If you don’t get over it then sooner or later I’ll go out… and then you really will be useless.” the girl huffed.

“What’s behind that door?” Takeru asked trying to change the subject.

“That’s the Door of Woe. Behind that is the amalgamation of all your fears and doubts. If I tried to fight that now I’d definitely get extinguished. So do me a solid and be a Positive Patrick from now on.” the girl answered with a beaming smile.

“There’s no handle or anything on it.” Takeru pointed out.

“The door only opens one way - from the inside. In other words, the door starts to creak open when you start doubting yourself. When it opens all the way, I’ll be dragged inside to fight the representation of your woes.” she explained.

“I don’t doubt myself… I know I’m strong. I’m strong damn it! You’re the one refusing to grow up!” Takeru roared causing him to spring awake on a bed in the academy infirmary spooking Yukari awake in the chair by his bed.

“You’re finally awake.” Yukari yawned while stretching.

“It’s dark out…” Takeru observed as he looked out the window.

“You’re lucky I was here. Your mom already knows what happened so she won’t bite your head off for being out this late.” Yukari told him.

“Me…? Doubt myself…? Yeah right. That was just a weird dream, I know it.” Takeru thought to himself looking at the arm that transformed earlier.


End file.
